Stolen Ignika
center|350px Stolen Ignika ist ein Epos von Bioniclemaster724, in dem erklärt wird wie der Suchtrupp nach den "Großen Artefakten" sucht, aber dabei kommt eine kleine Komplikation zustande - die Kanohi Ignika wird vor ihren Augen gestohlen. Prolog Die Toa des Universums versammelten sich für einen alles entscheidenden Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta. Ein erbitterter Kampf wurde entfacht, in dem Mata Nui erweckt wurde. Die Toa schafften es zu triumpfieren und die Makuta zu besiegen. Nach dem Krieg blieben die letzten 30 Toa auf Metru Nui - für ein ganzes Jahr - doch dieses Jahr ist nun vorbei, und die Toa müssen sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zuwenden, denn es gibt viel zu tun. Das Unviersum ist in Gefahr und eine Spezialeinheit versucht diese Gefahr zu bannen. Dies ist ihre Geschichte Kapitel 1: Rekrutiert "Gerade erst angekommen und schon sieht deine Kammer wieder aus wie der reinste Saustall, dagegen war Torak´s Zimmer ja das reinste Paradies!" sagte Krakua und griff sich an seine Maske. Bima sah ihn augenrollend an und begann seine Kammer aufzuräumen. "Ich trage eine Suletu! Ich kann hören wie du mich gedanklich als Spinner bezeichnest!" sagte Krakua verwirrt, er konnte nicht verstehen wieso Bima ihn so beleidigte, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er ertappt werden würde. "Lass mich in ruhe Krakua, ich will erst mal ankommen." sagte Bima und legte sich auf sein Bett. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. "Ich hab gute Neuigkeiten!" schrie Brutaka, der die Tür aufgerissen hatte und nun seinen großen Kopf reinstreckte. Bima setzte sich hin und starrte den Titanen mit großen Augen an. Krakua tat es ihm gleich, verschränkte aber zusätzlich noch die Arme. "Ich habe mit Mitarma gesprochen, ihr könnt in den Bund des Lebens aufgenommen werden!" sagte Brutaka. "Wirklich? Das ist ja super! Toll, dann gehen wir doch gleich mal nach Daxia!" sagte Bima und stand auf um seine Sachen zu packen. Brutaka sah im einige Momente lang zu, wie er Dinge in seinen Rucksack stopfte und sich gedanklich schon von seiner Heimatinsel verabschiedete. "Allerdings..." stotterte Brutaka. "Was allerdings?" fragte Krakua. "Naja, Helryx war damit einverstanden euch in den Bund des Lebens aufzunehmen, allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung." "Und die wäre, Brutaka?" fragte Krakua. "Naja, sie will einen Beweis, dass ihr Vertrauenswürdig seid. Ich sagte ihr, dass ihr das auf alle Fälle seid, aber das hat ihr nicht gereicht, sie braucht einen Beweis, dass ihr dem Bund treu dient und dass ihr sogar bereit seid euer Leben für ihn zu geben, wir müssen ihn jetzt nämlich wieder geheim machen." sagte Brutaka. "Also im Klartext bedeutet das, dass wir eine Aufgabe bekommen, durch deren Erfüllung wir uns als Würdig beweisen?" fragte Bima. "Genau." "Ja toll, gerade aus einem herrlichen einjährigen Urlaub von Metru Nui gekommen und schon wartet wieder Arbeit auf uns, wozu denn? Das Universum ist gerettet, was will man mehr?" fragte Bima und schmiss seinen Koffer zurück in den Schrank. "Das Universum ist nicht sicher, es ist in großer Gefahr, so große Gefahr wie es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gab!" "Was?" fragte Krakua schockiert. "Ich darf euch leider noch nichts darüber erzählen. Konzentriert euch auf eure Aufgabe!" sagte Brutaka. "Und die wäre?" fragte Krakua. Brutaka sah die beiden lachend an. Kapitel 2: Die Aufgabe "Atorika, Stab von Artakha, Vahi, Envira, Ignika... sagen euch diese Begriffe irgendetwas?" fragte Brutaka. "Stab von Artakha ist eindeutig, Atorika, Vahi, Envira, und Ignika sind alt-Matoranisch und bedeuten soviel wie, Situationsveränderung, Zeit, Verschmelzung und Leben, aber was haben diese Begriffe mit unserer Mission zu tun?" fragte Krakua und griff sich an den Hinterkopf. "Eben... sie sind eure Aufgabe. Ihr müsst den Stab von Artakha, die Kanohi Atorika, die Kanohi Vahi, die Kanohi Envira und die Kanohi Ignika finden, das ist eure Aufgabe!" sagte Brutaka. Bima und Krakua sahen ihn fragend an. Brutaka lächelte, er wartete nur auf die nächste Frage. "Und wo sollen wir sie finden?" fragte Bima verunsichert. "Das ist ja das tolle, ihr dürft es selbst herausfinden! Aber ich denke Destral wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang." sagte Brutaka. "Wirst du uns auf der Suche begleiten?" fragte Bima. "Klar, ich bin doch auch ein Mitglied des Suchtrupps, allerdings nur solange bis ich von Mitarma einen Auftrag bekomme, falls ich einen bekomme. Aber wir sollten uns sofort auf den Weg machen, die Aufgabe ist dringend!" sagte Brutaka. *** "Ich habe noch nie ein Artefakt ganz ohne nähere Anhaltspunkte gesucht..." sagte Krakua überlegend, auf seinem Rücken war ein vollbepackter Rucksack befestigt. Krakua starrte auf eine Karte und zeigte mit dem Finger über ein paar bestimmte Stellen. "Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was du suchts?" "Noch nicht, Brutaka, aber das kommt noch. Stab von Artakha hieß es doch, oder?" fragte Bima. "Ja... hast du eine Idee?" fragte Brutaka. "Na, das ist doch offensichtlich, Stab von Artakha, das Reich von Artakha, der Herrscher Artakha, klingelt da nicht etwas bei euch. Ich weiß es klingt zu einfach um wahr zu sein, aber genau deshalb ist es einen Versuch wert auf Artakha nach dem Stab von Artakha zu fragen, oder?" "Du hast recht Bima, wenn jemand weiß wo der Stab ist, dann Artakha." "Aber Brutaka? Bima? Wieso kommt ihr erst jetzt mit dem Vorschlag, jetzt wo ich die Karte vom Grund des Rucksacks geholt habe, wisst ihr durch wie viele Lagen Kuchen ich mich graben musste?" fragte Krakua mit einem undefinierbar enttäuscht, schockiert, sauren ton. "Damit du merkst wie sich die Kuchen fühlen, wenn du sie isst!" sagte Bima. Brutaka lächelte kurz, dann machten sich die drei auf den Weg nach Artakha. "Bis zum Hafen ist es noch ein Stück..." sagte Bima und starrte in die Ferne, bis jetzt war noch kein Meer zu sehen. "Wer braucht schon Wasserfahrzeuge?" fragte Brutaka und drückte auf einen Knopf in seiner Rüstung, sofort kam ein dreispanniger Toa-Pod angefahren. Kapitel 3: Artakha´s Reich Wenig später befanden sich die drei auf Artakha. "So weit, so gut..." sagte Brutaka und sah sich bedächtig um. Alles war leer, die straßen und Geschäfte waren wie leergefegt. In den Gassen hörte man den Wind leise säuseln. "Wo sind alle?" fragte Brutaka leise. "Wen kümmerts, ist uns doch gerade gut gekommen, so können wir in Ruhe suchen." sagte Bima und trottete los. Brutaka hielt ihn zurück, genau rechtzeitig, denn eine Sekunde später kamen gewaltige Stacheln aus dem Boden geschossen. "Das ist gar nicht gut!" sagte Bima und untersuchte den Boden. "Ich denke irgendjemand will nicht, dass wir hier sind!" sagte Krakua und zog sein Vibrierendes Schallschwert. "Ich werde mal die Gegend absuchen, ihr bleibt hier ich bin in zwei Minuten wieder zurück!" sagte Krakua. Brutaka hielt ihn zurück. "Nein, wir sind ein Team, dieser Ort ist voller Fallen, und ich glaube nicht, dass die von Artakha persönlich gelegt wurden!" "Aber von wem dann Brutaka?" fragte Bima. "Vielleicht von uns!" sagte eine Stimme. Die drei folgten dem Ton der Stimme, die eindeutig weiblich war. Auf einem Gebäude stand eine Gestalt, die mit einem gewaltigen Schwert und drei Cordak-Blastern bewaffnet war. Nun sprang sie von dem Gebäude und landete vor dem Suchtrupp. "Roodaka!" sagte Brutaka wütend und zog sein Schwert. "Steck es lieber weg Brutaka, bevor du dich noch damit verletzt." spottete Roodaka und lief an Brutaka vorbei ohne ihn anzuschauen. Hinter den dreien angekommen hob sie ihre Hand, woraufhin sofort eine weiße Gestalt aus den Gassen kam, mit einem Gefangenen hinter sich. "Und wer ist der Clown hier?" fragte Bima. "Kennt ihr noch nicht meine Schwester Bahgami? Naja, dann lernt ihr sie jetzt kennen... früher oder später werdet ihr sie kennen müssen, spätestens wenn wir das Universum erobert haben!" sagte Roodaka. Brutaka erschrak als er diese Worte hörte. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du das schaffst!" schrie der Titan. "Wer will mich aufhalten? Ich bin jetzt die Anführerin der Dunklen Jäger, und wir haben weitere Stützpunkte. Außerdem haben wir die Bewohner von Artakha unter unserer Herrschaft, denn wenn sie nicht tun was wir ihnen sagen, wird ihr Herrscher hier sterben!" sagte Bahgami und hielt ihre Klinge an den Hals von Artakha. "Leg das Messer weg, wir wollen doch keinen verletzen, wenn ich dich umbringe!" schrie Brutaka. "Umbringen? Mich? Ich hatte da an etwas anderes gedacht... ihr drei seid das perfekte Druckmittel für den Bund des Lebens. Wir werden euch als Geisel nehmen, ihr dürft bei meinem Freund Artakha in der Zelle wohnen, und wir werden vom Bund des Lebens sämtliche Informationen über das Universum ausquetschen!" sagte Bahgami. "Der Bund wird das niemals tun!" schrie Brutaka. Bahgami winkte mit ihrer Hand, woraufhin eine Große Armee von Toa erschien. "Ich dachte alle Toa sind tot!" murmelte Brutaka, während er von den Toa gefangen genommen wurde. Nun nahmen die Toa ihm auch noch die Maske und die Waffen ab, Bima und Krakua ging es nicht anders. "Wir haben herausgefunden wie man Toa erschafft, und somit sind wir mächtiger als alle!" sagte Roodaka, einige Sekunden später waren sie und Bahgami in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Kapitel 4: Eingesperrt Wenig später fanden sich die vier in einer Zelle wieder, Artakha saß schweigend an der Wand und starrte in die Finsternis. Brutaka sah Krakua und Bima fragend an, doch die beiden zuckten nur mit der Schulter, niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen, denn in diesen Betonwänden würde sich jedes geflüsterte Wort wie ein Schrei anhören. Nun rutschte Brutaka zu Artakha und blieb einen Moment lang regnungslos sitzen, bevor er den Mund aufmachte, bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte begann Artakha zu sprechen. "Ich weiß wer du bist Brutaka." Brutaka sah den Herrscher verdutzt an. "Woher?" fragte er andächtig. "Ich bin Artakha... sagt das nicht schon alles?" fragte Artakha und wendete seinen Blick zum aller ersten Mal, seit sie in der Zelle waren. "Genau, du bist Artakha! Lass dich nicht so von ihnen behandeln, schlag zurück, oder sind die Geschichten, die ich über dich gehört habe nur eine einzige Lüge?" fragte Brutaka. Artakha begann laut zu lachen, bis ihm vor lauter Lachen die Tränen in die Augen schossen. "Was ist? Er hat doch recht!" schrie Bima dazwischen. Artakha sah Bima lachend an und beruhigte sich wieder, dann griff er in seinen Rückenbehälter und zog einen schlecht verarbeiteten Sack heraus. "Nein Danke, ich habe keinen Hunger!" sagte Bima und wandte sich ab. "Das ist kein Essen, es ist viel wertvoller!" "Und was ist es Artakha? Wir sind nicht zum Rätselraten hier, wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen!" "Ich weiß Brutaka, und genau das ist es." erwiederte Artakha und öffnete den Sack, darin befanden sich vier Gegenstände. "Das kann nicht sein..." stotterte Brutaka. "Wieso Brutaka, was ist denn da drin? Bio-Salat?" fragte Krakua und krabbelte zu den beiden rüber. Brutaka hielt den Sack fest umklammert in seiner Hand und starrte hinein, sein Blick war nicht von den vier Gegenständen abzuwenden. "Nein, kein Bio-Salat, etwas viel besseres!" erwiederte Brutaka. "Jetzt sags schon!" schrie Bima und sprang vor lauter Wut auf. "Es sind der Stab von Artakha, die Kanohi Vahi, Envira und Atorika." sagte Brutaka fassungslos. "Was? das kann doch nicht wahr sein, sag bloß die Ignika ist..." Bima wurde von Artakha unterbrochen. "Nein, die Ignika ist auf Voya Nui, aber ich denke für Brutaka wird es kein Problem werden sie von dort zu holen, aber ihr müsst auf der Stelle von hier verschwinden!" sagte Artakha und reichte ihnen seine Maske der Teleportation. "Nehmt sie, ihr braucht sie dringender als ich!" Sagte Artakha, während er eine weitere Maske aus seinem Rückenbehälter holte und sie sich aufsetzte. "Komm mit uns Artakha, einen wie dich können wir im Bund des Lebens gut gebrauchen!" sagte Brutaka. "Nein... der Richtige Zeitpunkt für die Flucht wird kommen... glaub mir!" Brutaka, Bima und Krakua wollten Artakha nicht weiter überreden und teleportierten sich fort. Einige Momente später wurde die Zellentür aufgesprengt. "Kanoya, wieso hat das so lange gedauert?" fragte Artakha, während er auf seinen alten Freund zulief. Kapitel 5: Daxia Brutaka öffnete die Augen und sah Helryx vor sich. "Gut, dass du gerade da bist Helryx, ich hab dir etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen, wir..." "Ich habe Axonn und Veranox schon nach Voya Nui geschickt um die Ignika zu holen, aber trotzdem danke, dass du die anderen Artefakte zusammengetragen hast." sagte Helryx. Brutaka sah sie verwundert an. "Ich bin nicht dumm Brutaka, ich weiß bescheid, ich bin schließlich Helryx." "Na dann." sagte Brutaka lachend. "Achso ja, sind Krakua und Bima denn jetzt in den Bund aufgenommen, schließlich haben sie mir geholfen." "Was denn wird hier jetzt schon ohne mich entschieden?" fragte Mitarma, während sie den Raum betrat. "Du warst nicht da und als deine Stellvertreterin hatte ich die Kontrolle." erwiederte Helryx. "Helryx, ich glaube du verlierst langsam die Kontrolle über dich, ich bin die Anführerin des Bundes, ich bestimme was hier passiert und es ist nicht so als hätte ich dir gesamthandlungsvollmacht gegeben, du sollst mich vertreten, aber solche Entscheidungen darfst du nicht treffen!" "Ohne mich wäre der Bund gar nichts, ich habe die meißte Erfahrung im Toa dasein!" schrie Helryx empört. "Tja Helryx, da hab ich eine Neuigkeit für dich, ich bin kein Toa und ich weiß bescheid!" schrie Mitarma zurück. Helryx war verunsichert, in ihrem Blick konnte man die Frage bildlich lesen. "Komm mit Helryx, ich werde dir erklären was ich damit meine!" *** Mitarma und Helryx hatten die Festung verlassen und schlenderten durch den Prunkvollen Garten der Festung Daxias. "Helryx, du kannst mit der Fassade aufhören, ich weiß alles über dich, ich weiß, dass du nicht die erste Toa bist." "Das ist lächerlich!" "Nein Helryx, das ist es nicht, ich weiß alles über Kyoshi... jedenfalls alles was noch von ihr bekannt ist. Du hättest nicht gedacht, dass die Kyoshi-Insel es schafft sich wieder in die Gesellschaft einzugliedern. Immer mehr Details werden bekannt." "Es tut mir leid Mitarma, ich wusste einfach nicht was ich tun sollte..." sagte Helryx. "Die Entscheidung was du als nächstes tust ist komplett dir überlassen, doch ich merke, dass du mit dir kämpfst. Entscheide dich richtig, oder dein Geist wird mit sich selbst kämpfen und du weißt was das bedeutet, du würdest ein Hordika werden und ich müsste dich verbannen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer!" sagte Mitarma. In diesem Moment kamen Brutaka, Bima und Krakua angerannt. "Mitarma, wir haben schlimme Neuigkeiten für dich!" schrie Brutaka noch auf dem Weg. "Was ist es denn? Achso ja und nicht dass ich es vergesse, Krakua und Bima haben ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, sie sind im Bund aufgenommen, also was ist diese schreckliche Neuigkeit?" fragte Mitarma hastig. "Ach ja und gib mir doch bitte die Artefakte!" Kapitel 6: Gestohlene Ignika Vier Augen verfolgten jeden Schritt der Dunklen Jäger. "Die glauben wirklich, dass sie damit durchkommen!" sagte Veranox zu Axonn. Die beiden Mitglieder des Bundes versteckten sich hinter einem Felsen und warteten nur darauf, dass die dunklen Jäger in ihre Falle tappten. Auf einem Podest thronte eine Maske, die so viel Kraft ausstrahlte, dass es sogar für die beiden Agenten zu spüren war. "Sie sind wegen der Ignika hier... und sie werden sie bekommen... und das wird ihr größter Fehler sein..." sagte Axonn. "Erklär es mir bitte noch mal, wieso haben wir den Suchtrupp denn losgeschickt die Fragmente zu suchen, wenn die dunklen Jäger die Maske des Lebens stehlen, wir brauchen sie doch noch, oder? Wieso nehmen wir sie denn nicht einfach?" fragte Veranox. "Mitarma hat alles perfekt durchgeplant, ich weiß selber nicht wieso sie die Maske stehlen lässt, wenn es viel einfacher geht, aber es wird schon alles gut werden, naja... unsere Mission hört sich auch etwas seltsam an: Stellt sicher, dass die dunklen Jäger eins der mächtigsten Artefakte des Universums stehlen." sagte Axonn und verkniff sich ein lachen. "Solange der Suchtrupp und die Toa Hagah ihre Mission erfüllen ist alles gut." erwiederte Veranox. Die beiden verschwanden im Schatten, während die Dunklen Jäger die Kammer des Lebens passierten. Zaktan trat auf das Podest zu. Veranox und Axonn gingen, sie wollten nicht sehen was jetzt passierte. Die dunklen Jäger waren selbst schuld... naja, wer so süchtig nach Macht ist muss auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Was sie nicht mehr sahen war wie Zaktan auf die Maske zuschritt und die Glaskuppel hochhob. Er verharrte kurz in dieser Situation und starrte die Maske einfach nur an. "Avak, du hast recht... er wird es ganz bestimmt tun!" sagte Thok und rannte auf die Maske zu, er stieß Zaktan von dem Podest und nahm die Maske an sich. "Thok, du Verräter!" schrie Hakann und schoss einen Feuerstrahl auf seinen Kollegen. "Denkst du etwa ich würde mich noch länger mit euch verräterischem Gesindel abgeben, die weit unter meinemm Niveau sind? Ich habe eine größere Bestimmung als diese verfluchten dunklen Jäger!" schrie Thok. Seine Stimme war so von Zorn erfüllt, wie es keiner der Jäger jemals gehört hatte. "Und was willst du machen?" fragte Avak, er zielte mit seiner Waffe auf die Maske und schoss, er wollte sie in eine andere Waffe verwandeln, doch die Maske reagierte auf den Angriff und ließ Avak auf Ameisengröße schrumpfen, als Thok das sah, sah er glücklich aus. "Mit dieser Maske werde ich das mächtigste Wesen der Welt!" schrie Thok und hob die Maske hoch in die Luft. Die Ignika hörte was Thok sagte und musste dies verhindern. Sie gab einen Kräftigen impuls ab und verwandelte Thok in ein Gadunka, das jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wegen Wassermangel starb. Die vier dunklen Jäger sahen sich ratlos an, schließlich bewegte sich Hakann auf die Maske zu, achtete aber nicht auf Avak, der nun von Hakann zertreten wurde. Kapitel 7: Daxia Am Ausgang des Vulkans Valmai nickten Axonn und Veranox zufrieden. "Ich bin mir immernoch nicht sicher, ob die Toa Hagah es ganz ohne Anweisungen schaffen werden." sagte Veranox und starrte Axonn verwirrt an, dieser zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg. "Was sollen wir tun? Alle Mitglieder des Bundes sind beschäftigt, wir müssen auf die Klugheit der Toa vertrauen." antwortete Axonn. "Ich schätze du hast recht." sagte Veranox und drückte auf einen Knopf in seiner Rüstung, sofort kam ein gewaltiges Fahrzeug angefahren. Veranox setzte sich darauf und Axonn auf den hinteren Sitz, sofort entflammte der Antrieb und die beiden sausten in die Ferne. *** (Spielt nach dem Epilog von The Island of Nobis Nui!) "Ein neuer Bericht von Vultraz und Mazeka!" sagte der Matoraner, der an einer Sendestation arbeitete. Mitarma ging auf den Av-Matoraner zu und nahm ihm den Bericht aus der Hand. Sie studierte ihn schnell und was sie las beunruhigte sie. "Brutaka, komm mal bitte her..." sagte Mitarma vorsichtig. "Was ist denn große Gebieterin?" fragte der Titan in einem ironischen Ton, Mitarma sah ihn ernst an, woraufhin der Gigant ruhig wurde und den Bericht las. "Das ist in der tat... beunruhigend... was sollen wir tun?" fragte Brutaka. "Was ist denn los?" fragte Krakua. "Nobis Nui ist los. Bahgami kennt das Geheimnis einen Toa zu erschaffen, ich dachte das Geheimnis wäre bei Gondon, dir und Artakha sicher, aber anscheinend ist es das nicht... Bahgami hat sich nun eine Armee von mehreren Tausend bösen Toa erschaffen, wie sollen wir dagegen ankommen?" fragte Brutaka. "Nun ist unsere einzige Hoffnung Gavorak. Die letzte Makuta des Universums. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Bahgami von Gavorak weiß, aber nun müssen wir die Toa Nuva auf die Mission schicken Gavorak zu befreien." erklärte Mitarma. Brutaka nickte und wandte sich ab um zu gehen. "Moment, ich habe einen besseren Plan..." sagte Krakua. Die drei Bundmitglieder hörten ihm zu. "Es gibt bis jetzt einige Starke allianzen, ich darf aufzählen: Den Bund des Lebens, also uns. Dann gibt es noch die Insel Zakaz, die Dunklen Jäger, wobei die ja von Bahgami erobert wurden, dann gibt es noch Kanoya und Artakha. Vielleicht schaffen wir es auch noch Sidorak gegen die Dunklen Jäger aufzubringen." erklärte Krakua. "Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Bima. "Ganz einfach. Bahgami ist im Besitz der Kanohi Ignika, auf die sind die Skakdi scharf, dann will sich Sidorak noch an Roodaka rächen, wegen dem Kampf damals... ihr wisst schon, wo sie ihn fast getötet hätte. Kanoya und Artakha werden sich mit uns verbünden, vielleicht schaffen wir es auch noch Metru Nui oder die Toa auf unsere Seite zu stellen, und so müsste sich Nobis Nui ganzen sechs Parteien stellen. Moment mal, die Liga der sechs Königreiche existiert ja auch noch, und Karzahni... er hat sich ja nach dem Angriff der Makuta retten können, ich glaube wir haben gute Chancen." Kapitel 8: Karzahni "Du hast recht, wenn sich Karzahni sein Reich wiedererbauen kann steht sich Nobis Nui acht mächtigen Allianzen gegenüber." sprach Brutaka. Bima sah ihn nickend an und fuhr fort. Mitarma sah dem Gespräch skeptisch zu und wartete auf das Ergebnis dieser Überlegung. "Nicht nur das, wenn wir es schaffen Gavorak zu befreien kann sie neue Rahkshi erstellen, sie sind sozusagen die Reserve gegen die Toa, die von Bahgami wie am Fließband produziert werden können. Toa ist ein gutes Stichwort, die Toa Nuva sind gerade auf der Rückreise nach Metru Nui... sie haben Teridax eingeschlossen und wir müssen ihn wieder befreien!" "Nein Bima, Nein!" unterbrach Mitarma. "Wir haben Teridax aus gutem Grund weggesperrt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Teridax jetzt wieder eine Bedrohung darstellt, vor allem nicht jetzt!" schrie Mitarma und schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch, sodass dieser fast zerbrach. "Was meinst du damit 'Vor allem nicht jetzt'? Gibt es etwas, was du dem Bund verschweigst?" "Nein Brutaka, Gondon weiß bescheid. Was glaubst du wieso ich euch die großen Artefakte habe sammeln lassen? Ich hatte nicht vor die Ignika so lang im Besitz von Bahgami zu lassen, es gerät alles außer Kontrolle, wir müssen uns beeilen!" "Erklär mir alles! Wo ist Gondon, was gerät außer Kontrolle?" fragte Brutaka. "Mata Nui ist gefährdet. Er liegt im sterben, schon wieder... aber das schlimmere ist das, was passieren wird, wenn wir ihn retten. Teridax hat eine Gehirnwäsche für ihn vorbereitet, sobald er die Augen öffnet wird er in einer Vision gefangen sein, in der er Teridax ist und seine Gedanken hat. Diese Vision können wir nur durch die Kraft der Großen Artefakte zerstören... vereint!" "Das heißt wir müssten die Artefakte verschmelzen lassen, inklusive Ignika?" "Ja, Bima. So ist es." "Aber Helryx, wo ist denn jetzt Gondon?" "Er ist auf der Suche nach den Toa Resera, sie sind so gut wie verschwunden. Aber wir müssen sie finden, sie sind die einzigen Toa, die der Herausforderung standhalten können... Ich erkläre es euch. Kyoshi wurde befreit. Und das heißt Devla Donja wurde geteilt..." "Was? Wieso das denn?" fragte Brutaka schockiert. "Kyoshi trägt die Große Maske der Defusion. Ihr Vorteil, sie hat die Kraft alles Defusionieren zu können und die Kraft der Pakari zu haben. Nachteil, durch die richtige Beschwörungsformel kann sie von ausentstehenden benutzt werden. Die Meister-Toa von Kyoshi kannten diese Formel und sprachen sie aus, dadurch wurde Kyoshi befreit, ihr Gefängnis wurde Defusioniert, und da sie eine emotionale Verbindung zu Devla Donja hat, wurde dies geteilt." "Und was haben die Toa Resera damit zu tun?" fragte Krakua. "Sie müssen die Planeten vereinen, bevor sie eine halbe Runde im Sonnensystem machen, denn dann werden sie aufeinanderstoßen und sich gegenseitig zerstören. Devla Donja ist der Ursprung alles guten und bösen, und die Teilung erfolgte direkt in der Mitte, das bedeutet die hälfte der Splitter ist böse, die andere ist gut." Kapitel 9: Reise nach Vokan Veranox wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, bevor er sich versah wurde er auf sein Fahrzeug gesetzt und musste losfahren, auf dem Beifahrersitz saß niemand anderes als Axonn. "Und wieso genau sollen wir jetzt nach Gondon suchen? Er ist doch auf der Suche nach den Toa Resera?" fragte Veranox. "Ich erkläre es dir nurnoch ein mal, Veranox. Die Toa Resera werden keine Chance haben die Planeten zu vereinen, wenn sie nicht diese Maske mitnehmen!" sagte Axonn und hob eine Maske in die Luft, die schwarz wie Erde und rot wie Feuer war. Veranox machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch und nickte. "Und diese Maske i..." "...st die Kanohi Envira, genau! Die Maske der Fusion. Neben der Ignika, Vahi und Atorika eine weitere legendäre Maske, sie kann nämlich alles verschmelzen und hat die Kraft über den Raum." erklärte Axonn. Veranox hörte ihm nicht zu, denn in der Ferne sah er die Siluhette einer Mauer. "Das muss Vokan sein, die Stadt der Toa Resera!" *** "Wir könnten dabei sterben?" fragte Jovan aufgeregt. Gondon nickte dem Toa des Magnetismus zu. "Ich fasse das alles nochmal zusammen, wir sollen auf einen Planeten fliegen, den wir nicht mal kennen, geschweige denn jemals was von ihm gehört zu haben. Dieser Planet hat sich geteilt... und jetzt sollen wir ihn wieder zusammenflicken, damit er nicht mit seinen Fragmenten zusammenstößt und sich ausrottet? Hab ich das richtig verstanden?" "Ja, du hast vergessen, dass ihr alle sterbt, wenn ihr auf einem Planeten des Devla-Klans landet." erklärte Gondon. "Devla-Klan? Das sagst du die ganze Zeit, erklär uns das mal!" sagte Torak genervt. "Devla ist die Planetenkette, die 'das Böse' ausstrahlt, die Bewohner dieses Planetenklans sind hinterhältig und kämpfen gegen den Donja-Klan, das ist das Gegenstück um Bösen, also 'das Gute'... jedenfalls in ihrer Sicht. Die Legende besagt, dass sich die beiden Gruppen schon seit Anbeginn Devla Donjas bekriegen, doch es ist nichts über den Grund bekannt." erklärte Gondon. "Naja, dann lasst uns mal aufbrechen, oder?" fragte Molastra. "Nicht ohne das hier." sagte eine Stimme, die Gondon gut kannte. Er sah in die Tür und sah Axonn mit Veranox darin stehen, Veranox hielt eine schön geformte Maske in der Hand. "Das werdet ihr brauchen um die Planeten zu vereinen, die Kanohi Envira." "Danke." sagte Lawora. "Jetzt sind wir bereit für unsere Mission. Und wie sollen wir nach Devla Donja kommen?" fragte sie. "Es ist eure Mission, findet einen Weg!" sagte Gondon, in weniger als zwei Sekunden waren alle drei Mitglieder des Bundes des Lebens verschwunden und hinterließen fünf sehr ratlose Toa Resera, mit einer Maske, dessen verheerende Kraft sie noch kennenlernen würden. Hier findet ihr heraus wie es mit den Toa Resera weitergeht! Kapitel 10: Der Fluch Vultraz und Mazeka saßen auf der Lauer, vor ihnen eine steile Klippe... hinter ihnen ein tiefer Abgrund. Sie befanden sich auf der Insel der Dunklen Jäger - Odina - und beobachteten Roodaka. Seitdem sie von Artakha gekommen war hielt sie die Kanohi Ignika so fest sie konnte in ihrem Griff. "Die weiß nicht was auf sie zukommen wird!" sagte Vultraz schmunzelnd, während er nach vorne robbte. "Wie dumm ist sie die Maske des Lebens ohne Handschuhe oder dergleichen anzufassen?" fragte Mazeka. Vultraz zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte so unbemerkt wie möglich zu bleiben. "Jedenfalls wird sie bald merken was das Geheimnis der Ignika ist. *** Roodaka betrat die Festung von Odina, der Insel, die sie übernommen hatte. Nur wiederwillig hatte sie Lariska zu ihrer Partnerin gemacht, aber die Herrscherin von Nobis Nui hatte es ihr so aufgetragen. Lariska saß nun in dem großen Thronsaal der Festung Odinas und hielt Alts Waffen in der Hand. "Wo ist Alt?" fragte Roodaka als sie Lariska sah. Diese warf ihr nur eine Schrifttafel zu. "Das hast du nicht getan!" schrie Roodaka lauthals und lud ihre Waffen auf. "Hey, was sollte ich machen? Die Herrscherin von Nobis Nui - was auch immer das sein soll - hat geschrieben, dass Alt unter die Erde gehört. Also hab ich diese Aufgabe für dich übernommen..." sagte Lariska gelassen und drückte auf einen Knopf auf Alts Waffe, dieser löste ein Kraftfeld aus, das auf die Wand zuflog, mit einem Schlag war die gesamte Wand zerstört. "Interessant..." sagte sie und richtete die Waffe auf Roodaka. "Du weißt gar nicht was das bedeutet! Dieser Satz war ein Geheimcode und verdeutlichte, dass die nächste Phase des Plans ausgeführt werden sollte!" schrie Roodaka, Lariskas Augen weiteten sich vor überraschung. "Was fällt dir ein meine Post zu lesen und denjenigen umzubringen, der für unseren Plan am wichtigsten war?" schrie Roodaka und rannte auf Lariska zu, diese lud Alts Waffe auf. "Wage es ja nicht näher zu kommen!" schrie Lariska. "Nimm deine elenden Hände in die Luft!" Roodaka folgte Lariskas Anweisungen und hob die Hände. "Jetzt geb mir diese unwahrscheinlich wertvolle Maske oder du, die Maske und das ganze Universum sind innerhalb von einem Schuss nurnoch Geschichte!" Roodaka blickte Lariska böse an. "Ich habe dich schon einmal besiegt, lass es nicht noch mal passieren!" "Gut, du darfst die Maske haben... aber mach dich darauf gefasst, dass ich sie schon bald deinen kalten, toten Händen entziehen werde!" sagte Roodaka und warf Lariska die Maske zu, diese fing sie in einem Sack auf und ging auf Roodaka zu, die Waffe immer auf ihr Herz gezielt. Sie machte eine Runde um Roodaka und rannte aus der Festung. "Hey, Vultraz. Da kommt jemand aus der Festung!" sagte Mazeka und warf sich erneut zu Boden. "Das ist Lariska... was hat sie vor? Und wo ist Roodaka?" fragte Vultraz. *** Roodaka dachte angestrengt nach. Schließlich begann sie vor Wut zu schreien und schoss wild um sich. "Ich hasse sie! Ich hasse sie! Ich hasse sie!" schrie Roodaka. Schließlich ging ihr die Kraft aus und sie sank zu Boden. Mit ihren Händen berührte sie die Protodermisfliesen, doch diese lösten sich sofort auf. Schnell sprang Roodaka wieder auf und lief auf den Thron zu um sich hinzusetzen, damit sie in Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Als sie ihre Hand auf den Thron legte brach dieser auseinander. "Von der Ignika verflucht, was?" sagte eine Roodaka bekannte Stimme. Sie wandte sich um und sah Sidorak im Türrahmen stehen. Epilog "Schlechte Nachrichten!" sagte Helryx. Vor ihr standen Nion, Vultraz und Mazeka. "... das sind in der Tat schlechte Nachrichten!" sagte Mitarma mit immer lauter werdender Stimme. "Wieso habt ihr nichts unternommen?" fragte sie weiterhin. "Woher sollten wir denn wissen, dass Lariska die Maske hat?" fragte Mazeka verteidigend. "Ich hättet denken können. Wer rennt denn aus einer Festung ohne etwas angestellt zu haben?" "Das ist mir egal! Ich habe getan was mir aufgetragen wurde, ich habe Roodaka bewacht. Mehr sollte ich nicht tun, und wenn sowas passiert ist es nicht meine Schuld! Wir dachten Sidorak hätte sich mit Roodaka verbündet, als wir gesehen haben dass er die Festung betritt, also sind wir natürlich hinterher!" "Deine Geschichten interessieren mich nicht, Mazeka! Deshalb übergebe ich diese Aufgabe jemandem, der Vertrauenswürdiger ist... Nion!" sagte Mitarma. Mazeka und Vultraz sahen sich ratlos an. "Keine Sorge ihr bleibt Mitglieder des Bundes, aber eine Mission von solcher Wichtigkeit verlangt äußerste Präzision. Und für euch habe ich schon die nächste Aufgabe!" "Dann schieß mal los Mitarma." sagte Vultraz. "Also... die Toa Olda haben 12 Toa-Steine per Luftpost verschickt, irgendwann werden diese Steine bei ihren benutzern landen... aus diesem Grund hat Bahgami eine Armada von Toa losgeschickt... um diese zwölf Toa-Steine zu finden, ihr müsst die Matoraner herbringen, zu denen die Steine kommen sollen!" "Und wie sollen wir das bitte anstellen?" fragte Vultraz. "Das ist nicht mein Problem..." sagte Mitarma und verschwand. Hier gehts mit Vultraz und Mazeka weiter! Hier gehts mit Nion, Lariska und der Maske des Lebens weiter Charaktere Bund des Lebens Datei:Axonn.png|Axonn Datei:Mitarma2.jpg|Mitarma Datei:Veranox.jpg|Veranox Datei:Helryx 5.jpg|Helryx Datei:Brutaka2.jpg|Brutaka Datei:Bima.jpg|Bima Datei:Krakua.jpg|Krakua Dunkle Jäger Bild:Reidak.jpg|Reidak Bild:Zaktan.jpg|Zaktan Bild:Avak.jpg|Avak Bild:Hakann.jpg|Hakann Bild:Thok.jpg|Thok Bild:Vezok.jpg|Vezok Andere Datei:Idekria-Roodaka.jpg|Roodaka Datei:Bahgami.jpg|Bahgami Datei:Kanoya_(Wesen).jpg|Kanoya Datei:Envira.png|Kanohi Envira Datei:Sidorak.jpg|Sidorak Kategorie:Epos